For A Newsletter
by SabakuNoTenshi
Summary: KaibaxYugi Ficlet for 30Kisses. Sweet Fluff.. sort of. No longer a oneshot !
1. Chapter 1

Title : For a Newsletter.  
Fandom : YuGiOh  
Pairing : Kaiba Seto x Yugi Mutou.  
Challenge : Newsletter.

A/N : This ficlet was scribbled out for the 30Kisses challenge on Live Journal. I'm hosting it here for now because my journal won't let me log in. 

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE : This fic has been made possible by the almighty Goddess Clipsy. She is the inspiration, and the only reason I can finish the half assed ideas I come up with. If you like this ficcy, it's because she made it awesome. If you hate it, it's my fault. I ruined her work. . ;

Please be sure to leave a comment and worship the Goddess. Thank you. 

Jounouchi and Anzu were taking too long to say their goodbyes today. Each of them already had plans for the afternoon, and still they managed to find the time to stand around after school, chatting about nothing. Yugi fidgeted a bit, shuffling his feet, wanting nothing more than for his friends to go off so that he would be free to meet his secret someone behind the school. He'd probably be scolded for being late, but it would be alright as long as they still had a few moments together.

Of course, Seto was waiting for Yugi, as he was hidden under a tree that was close to the back of the school. Legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over his chest, he had his eyes narrowed against the sunlight as he waited. He could only figure Yugi hadn't run to him yet because of his friends, which only meant his insults the next time he saw them would be even harsher then usual, since they'd wasted his and Yugi's time together.

When his friends finally did leave, Yugi sprinted all the way around the school, to he and Seto's secret meeting place. Catching sight of his secret crush, Yugi couldn't help the bright smile he wore. He slowed his sprint when he was just a few yards away, and just shuffled over quietly.

" Hey.."

He would have apologized for being late, but that would mean having to acknowledge that their meetings were more than just "coincidence". Seto and he never actually talked about what they had, or what they did. They just "bumped into " each other after school every day.

"Where were you?"

Seto asked him before leaning down, and capturing his lips in a deep kiss before he could even answer. He didn't need the answer, since he already knew it. The urge to be cliche and ask the obvious had just been a bit too strong and so that was why he'd asked. No he didn't admit to meeting with Yugi or having a relationship with him...he wasn't the type to have a relationship and people knew it...wasn't he too much of a cold hearted bastard for it...? And he just couldn't find it in him to risk opening up and being hurt again, he'd been hurt enough in the past.  
**  
**Yugi, for his part, could only close his eyes and respond to the kiss since he'd not been allowed time to answer the question. It was just as well though, since he didn't particularly want to answer it. It sounded stupid, to be so tied up in his friends that the only person other person who cared for him as more than a friend had to be made to wait. If he were anyone else, or if he at least had a backbone, he would be able to put Seto above them all, to make him a priority. Maybe that was another reason they couldn't really have a relationship. Just stolen moments here and there, a few kisses, an inquiry into each others well being .. that was it. Sometimes, Yugi wanted more. Still, he'd never ask. Too afraid to lose what little he had, not to mention much to unsure to be bold and ask outright. That didn't mean there weren't other was of asking. Pulling from the kiss slowly, he smiled again, a slightly mischievous look in his violet eyes.

" You know.. there are other people who might like to keep you waiting even longer."

Some girl had asked him to be her "steady". It was funny, and flattering too of course. Sadly, she never stood a chance. No one who ever went up against Kaiba ever did. He didn't tell her the reason for not accepting her, just explained that he couldn't date. He also took great pride in telling Seto all about it now, teasing slightly, very much curious about something. Would Seto be jealous ? It would certainly mean something if he was.

Of course at the end of Yugi's story Seto had pulled him against himself as tightly as he could, his hold possessive and protective as he leaned down so Yugi could hear him better.

"Of course she can't have you, you already belong to me."

What he didn't say was that it wasn't a matter of who Yugi belonged to, but the fact that him and Yugi had something, maybe not much but still something. Mokuba, who knew about this, had been trying to past few weeks to get him to realize he needed to admit to needing someone besides him, he needed a relationship with someone. It looked like Mokuba's constant nagging and speeches in regard to what he needed had made some impact on him and a chink in his armor if he was even saying what he'd just said...maybe soon he'd be saying other things...?  
**  
**He probably should have been scared, at the least a bit apprehensive over being grabbed so suddenly, but he wasn't. Yugi was grinning, violet eyes showing his glee better than he could speak it. Those words, they meant alot. More than Seto probably knew. It was his secret, one he'd never dared to breathe aloud, but held to dearly all the same. To be owned, to be claimed as he just was. He'd wanted for what felt like forever now.

"Should I have told her that ? Can you ima-"

His playful teasing was cut off by a bright flash. He'd been about to warn of the scandal that would occur if their little make out sessions were ever discovered, and even before he could get the thought out, it came to pass. Standing just a few feet away was the very girl who'd asked him out. Yugi was still trying to blink away the little blue spots in his vision as he pulled away from Seto, trying to put a respectable distance between them.

" Yes. You should have just told her that."

The girl said, malice in her eyes along with a dose of hurt.

Yugi didn't really know how to respond, he wasn't much of a liar, but he was trying desperately now to come up with a plausible explanation for why he and Seto had been standing so close. And she'd heard ! That was worse. He couldn't think, listening to her explain that she had followed him, worried because she'd seen him running.  
**  
**Of course Seto was glaring at the girl. He'd been shocked, but he'd never admit to it, by the camera flash going off.

"Yes he should have said that he belonged to someone else, and that you're not worthy of his affections, but he's too nice to tell someone the truth."

He snapped out in a hissing manner as he approached the girl, after pushing off the tree.

"I do suggest you loose that camera, or at least that picture if you care to not need to change schools."

Seto would make her life hell if she didn't lose that picture of him and Yugi. And how dare she ruin their time together! This was the second moron to interrupt and spoil their time! THEIR TIME! The only time they got to be together and it was being spoiled!  
**  
**"Ah.. what he means .. You see .."

Yugi was scrambling. He was more than used to Seto's manner of dealing with things, but he would never be convinced it actually worked. He found instead that being nice got him farther with people. But while his brain took its sweet time coming up with something to say, the bold girl was apparently trying to go head to head with Seto.

" Not for all the money in the world, _Kaiba-sempai_. "

She said, taking a saucy tone with the taller boy. Yugi looked from the girl to the camera she held, and back again several times before realization struck. Followed of course by the worst sense of dread he'd ever experienced so far in his short life, and that was saying alot. The girl, he knew her because she worked with the seniors putting out the school paper.

"Oh. Shit. " He never ever swore, but this occasion earned it.

"Not for all the money in the world. My, my, such bold words, makes me wonder just what it is your planning to do with that picture..."

Seto's voice had dropped to a low purr, deadly but also sexy and melting. Oh, Seto knew who she worked for, he knew who was on the staff, there were times when he'd made sure things were lost but he doubted this would be one of those times he'd be able to have something lost considering what it was.  
**  
**Yugi didn't want to think about what might happen if he and Kaiba's relationship was ever made public. But the unwanted thoughts came anyway. His friends would accuse him of betrayal, hating him for having such a secret. Jounouchi, who couldn't stand anything even remotely linked to Kaiba, would have a coronary.

" Hanayo-san.. what are you going to do with that picture ?"

He thought of his grandfather. That poor old man had not only raised him like his own son, but had dealt remarkably well with allthe odd situations Yugi found himself in. It didn't seem fair for him to suffer yet another shock. Not like this, by having his grandsons picture in the local schools paper, as he clung to another boy.

" You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you ?"

She said. Turning her back to them, she sauntered off, unafraid of anything Yugi or Seto would say or do. Yugi could only stand there, a helpless look on his face.  
**  
**Turning to Yugi, Seto saw that look of helplessness clear as day on his face and instead of getting even more mad he settled for pulling the smaller duelist to his side and one arm wrapping tightly about his waist.

"Not what I was planning to ever happen but it looks like anything having to do with my life has to become public knowledge as well as make a scene in the media."

He commented coldly, he wasn't very fond of how people managed to find out everything about his life, he still didn't know how people knew his favorite foods and drinks. It looked like Yugi would have some fires to keep from turning into inferno's...namely his friends and grandfather, and he'd more then likely have to go with him...which meant he'd not be going to the office. So with that in mind, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the office, telling his secretary he wouldn't be in...and to put everything for the day on hold and write down every call that came in, he had something important to take care of.  
**  
**Yugi remained in his shock state for quite some time. He didn't even have the presence of mind to stop Seto from putting off his work. A million and one worst case scenarios flashed through his mind, keeping him unable to speak or move. Seto's words to him barely registered. It was several long minutes before he finally shook himself out of it. Looking up at Seto, he shook his head slowly, words coming out softly and slowly.

" I'm sorry. I have to go now though. You have to go too. "

He was trying tospit out the words, but he couldn't. He wanted to say " We can't meet here anymore.", but he couldn't. Instead he took off running again, heading towards the Game Shop.  
**  
**"Yeah, with you to explain things before they hit the front page." 

Seto said, before breaking out into a run after Yugi, it looked like he needed to chase down the shorter teen as he decided to do the cliche thing once more and called out after the smaller duelist.

"Yugi!"  
**  
**Yugi skidded to a halt, turning to face Seto. He shook his head, struggling for words one last time.

" N-no. You can't come with me. You have to go to work."

And he was off again, fast for someone with short legs, but it was handy. He'd certainly spent enough time running from bullies to be good at it. Sure enough, he spent the rest of his afternoon outing himself to both friends and family. The evening, he spent locked in his room, unwilling to talk to anyone. It was just his luck that the paper would be due the next day. Still, he got up in the morning, showering and dressing for school as was his usual routine. He left early, not wanting to meet up with his friends on the walk to school. He spent the first three periods of school fretting over the coming scandal, only to find that the school paper held nothing regarding he and Kaiba. What it did contain was a newsletter regarding teenagers discovering their sexuality. It was the usual drivel to be expected of a public school, preaching abstinence and communication with parents. All the worry .. all the confessing. For nothing. Throwing away the first nice thing in his life that came no strings attached for nothing. No, not nothing. For a newsletter.

Seto had decided to let Yugi handle it though he spent his day at home thinking over what he'd do. He couldn't stop it...did he even want to? Did he want people to realize he too was human or did he want to remain that painted sculpture made of ice that was so untouchable...? That was the billion dollar question and it was solved so easily and not by him but rather by Mokuba who had handed him the house phone, told him to call Yugi and to not worry about the papers and all finding out. After all as Mokuba said he needed this and it had been helping, he'd had lees mood swings and not been quite so easy to anger. But he'd put the phone down deciding not to call till after dinner, where in which he'd forgotten and instead went on with the evening. It wasn't till morning when Mokuba questioned him that he remembered and admitted to not calling Yugi. The ride to school was filled with Mokuba lecturing him on how he should have called Yugi to see if he was ok considering what he could loose because of people not liking him and now finding out he was with Yugi, he'd argued, and failed in it, that he wasn't with Yugi. It was the first half of the day in which he'd not said a word, he was nervous, though he'd never admit to such a thing, but when he saw what was in the school paper he calmed himself and decided to get Yugi to meet him outside somewhere for lunch so when he got permission to go to the bathroom he dropped a quick note on his desk before he was gone. It looked like they needed a new secret spot so they could continue their not a relationship, relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing quietly in the third floors boys bathroom with his back pressed to the white tiled wall, Yugi fidgeted. It was maybe one of the few nervous habits no one really noticed about him, maybe because it only manifested itself when he was alone. He was itching for something to do. In the past, the loneliness had always been ignored in favor of games that required enough of his concentration to make him forget it.

Right now though, he was itching to leave. It wouldn't take much, it wasn't as if anything was forcing him to stay put really. He had but to pull open the door, and walk out into the hall. The school day was over, and the various after-school clubs that gathered in the different classrooms would never even notice him shuffling off for home. Still, he didn't move except to lift his hands, forefingers pressing together and separating, over and over again. He wasn't used to waiting. In the past, whenever he and Kaiba had met up, Kaiba had always been the one to do the waiting. It was nerve wracking for him, if only because he didn't know what he was waiting for.

What could he and Kaiba have to say to each other ?

" Hey.. it was nice making out with you and all, but that was a close call. "

Yugi snorted, a wobbly smirk twisting his lips. As if he needed more voices in his head than the one he already had. No, what he really needed was to go home, put in his time at the shop, finish his homework, eat dinner and go to bed wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him. The urge to just break down and cry was there whenever he crawled into bed, he just didn't know why. Everything was going to go back to normal now, and there hadn't been much harm done. Even before being caught there had been the occasional rumour that he might have been gay, if only because he wore eye make up and leather under his uniform. Without any solid proof of it though, those whispers were just average high school rumuors. They came and went whenever no one had anything better to talk about. As for any incriminating evidence, the school had confiscated that, and assured his grandfather it wouldn't see the light of day. Why then, did he feel the way he did ? He didn't really want to think about it, but he couldn't really help it either. Atleast not until he heard the familiar footfalls of Seto Kaiba slowly approaching.

Seto had chosen that particular meeting spot because of the relative privacy. Though there were still students at the school, most if not all of them were elsewhere, outside practicing sports, if not in the first floor classrooms. He'd made Yugi wait because he'd been pacing again, debating what he would say to the smaller duelist. Seto had spent almost all of his time, which cost him getting things done at their usual speed, thinking about Yugi and how they'd been caught, thankfully it had been covered up. It had taken quite a bit of time but he'd come to the conclusion, with some nudging, more like shoving, from his brother, that he didn't want to give up what he had with Mutou, even if he'd never admit to it being an actual relationship, and so that had been the motivation for the note he'd written the other and the reason he looked so serious right now as he knocked once on the door in case Yugi wasn't in there and if Yugi was in there so the other would let him in.

Even with having heard Kaiba's slow approach, Yugi startled at the knock. He nearly tripped over his own feet, hurrying to open the door. Sheepishly, he dared a quick look at Kaiba's face, looking away just as quickly at having seen the serious look there. He could only imagine that the taller boy would try and threaten him into silence, maybe go on one of his infamous rants about how important KaibaCorp. was and how he could let nothing interfere with that. At the thought, Yugi could only smile sadly, looking to the floor. As if he'd ever tell. Still, he would let Kaiba say whatever he needed to say, nodding along of course, and reassuring him of anything he wanted. Pushing the bathroom door closed again, he leaned against it, unsure what to say and only muttering out the other boys name in a question.

" Kaiba-kun ? "

Reaching over Yugi's head Seto locked the bathroom door with a resounding 'click' as the lock slid into place before he turned his back on Yugi. He took a few steps away from him before turning around and walking back toward him. Again though, he turned and took some steps away, he'd started pacing, it was a nervous habit of his which few people, his brother and Yugi being about the only people, to know of such a habit.

"I thought it over a lot, and Mokuba talked to me. You know we can't risk being caught again. It's too much of a risk to us both." Especially me, Seto added silently before he continued. "We can't take that risk again because next time it may not be able to be quieted. However..." Here Seto trailed off and turned to face Yugi quickly.

Yugi couldn't help but feel as though there should have been a blush on his cheeks when Seto stepped close enough to lock the bathroom door, but the innocent reaction didn't come as readily anymore, not since he'd been inside that bubble of personal space repeatedly. The color did come to his cheeks though, as he remembered the feel of Seto pressed close, their mouths locking together, and he had to will the memories away quickly before he missed out on anything Kaiba was saying to him. Yugi watched curiously as Kaiba paced a bit before speaking. As planned, he nodded along in understanding. He could hear the unspoken worry Kaiba had for his reputation, and knew that however bad it would be for him, it would be worse for Kaiba. When the other boy trailed off, Yugi spoke up, trying to sound atleast a little bit casual.

"We're not caught.. the principal took the pictures away. You don't have to worry.. I won't say anything to anyone."

Even when he'd forced himself to admit his sexuality to his friends,he had tried to protect Kaiba's identity. So even they would not know, and the only person who did know lived within the confines of the millenium puzzle. What he hadn't caught on to, was the fact that Kaiba wanted to salvage what they had together. How could he know ? They had never really given it a name. It wasn't the typical relationship, for all Yugi knew, Kaiba made it habit to have such encounters with people. From the moment it had first started between them, they had never spoken of it. Only looks passed between them, letting the other know their presence would be appreciated as soon as privacy was allowed. And when they did come together, it was only to cling to each other and kiss until they were forced apart again, each of them having duties and responsibilities waiting for them.

"We'll be at risk of being caught again because as loathe as I am to admit it I don't have any intentions nor desire to cut off whatever it is we have going on." Seto replied, not about to call it a relationship though it was obvious that it was, it was just a secret one.

"We can't meet here, not at school, it's too easy to find us and we can't risk it." Seto said after a moment. He figured Yugi would think he would dump him. Though, how could you dump someone if you weren't going out with them? He pushed that to the back of his mind as he walked up to Yugi and leaned down to brush his lips to the smaller duelists before he ran his long slender fingers, capible of typing at lightining speeds, though the short ones hair. Maybe he could visit the game shop for 'buisness' and spend some extra time there or they could have 'school projects' to work on and spend time together that way. In his mind it would be a valid reason to spend time together but he figured somehow Yugi's friends would find out...at the very least Yugi's grandfather would have to find out about them, which was not something he wanted to do but knew he would. 

Yugi snapped his head up, amethyst eyes widening as he listened to the other boy. The surprise was ...pleasant, almost, and flattering of course, but unlike Kaiba, Yugi did not want to continue what they had. What they had was "whatever", was five minutes of kissing like the hormone ridden teenagers they were before splitting up and pretending nothing had just happened, and as good as those moments felt the price for them was too high. He didn't like keeping secrets, he never had, and at the very least if he was going to become involved with someone, he wanted it to be more than what he and Kaiba had done so far. He hated having to choose between his friends and his.. and Kaiba. What was Kaiba to him anyway ? They weren't really friends, nor were they rivals as that title was reserved for his Other self. Had they been lovers ? Yugi wasn't sure a few bouts of experimental kissing was enough to count Kaiba as a lover. He wanted to be normal, or atleast as close to it as he could get, which meant he wanted to be able to go on dates and spend ridiculous amounts of time on the phone with a love interest. Those were all things he didn't think he could do with Kaiba.

"We can't meet at all. "

He could only hope that he wouldn't be pressed for answers, because he wasn't sure he could give them. If ever he was going to depend on Kaiba's pride to kick in, now seemed like a good time. Yugi didn't think the young CEO would accept rejection easily, and was hoping the other boy would simply let it be and accept what he had said. If only to save face.

But he did press for answers from Yugi, hesitating only a moment to ensure his wording would get him the answer(s) he wanted from the smaller teen.

"And why not? We can met outside of school, at your place or mine. We'll just have to say were working on a project or it's buisness."

If he knew just why Yugi didn't want to continue whatever it was they had going on he would of course handle it, though he didn't like the idea of what he'd have to do.

A/N : Hello again ! So, one or two of the reviews asked for more and here it is. Once more, the good bits were done by my goddess Clipsy. She was very flattered by the reviews you guys wrote in. Me too of course ! So.. plans for more in the future ? Maybe ! I was considering a sort of Gaiden chapter to re-cap how Yugi and Seto started their little after school ritual, and Clipsy.. well, I don't know what she would like to do with the story. She's a little shy. 


End file.
